Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic devices including mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and the like, which can perform communication and personal information processing while being carried, have come to market. Prices of the electronic devices vary, and capabilities of the devices also vary according to price. The electronic device may have various resolutions based on its capabilities
Meanwhile, a content provider (a content-providing device or a content-providing server) may provide an image file, which can be applied to a background image of the electronic device, a home screen image, a lock screen, or an icon of the home screen image, or an image installation file including a plurality of successive images to give an animation effect. However, as described above, the electronic devices have different resolutions, so the content provider should prepare various image files suitable for the respective resolutions of the electronic devices.
For example, the content provider may generate installation files, which simulate a user's mood such as a theme installation file mainly based on an image file, divide the files according to various categories, and provide the files. The user may access a server of the content provider by using the electronic device, download a desired installation file, and apply the downloaded installation file to a background image of the electronic device.
The content provider may provide one image file in various resolutions. That is, when one image file includes an image resource supporting all resolutions, the size of the image file becomes very large. In this case, the electronic device downloads not only the image resource at the resolution which can be applied to the electronic device, but also the image resource which is not suitable for the resolution of the electronic device. That is, the electronic device downloads unnecessary files and thus incurs the large data license fee.
In other cases, the content provider may configure image files divided according to each resolution, but in this case the content provider takes on the large costs of managing the image files. Alternatively, when the content provider provides an image file of one resolution, a high resolution electronic device may download an image file of inferior image quality.